It is known to secure timepiece wheel sets by driving the central through hole in said wheel sets onto an arbour pivoting between a bridge and the bottom plate. This configuration is very widely used with metal materials. However, it cannot be applied to brittle materials, whose plastic deformation zone is virtually non-existent.